


Sigrun's fear

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that she lost her hearing. Not yet, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigrun's fear

What was happening to her? _Something is dreadfully wrong._ She put her hands over her ears and listened to the buzzing. In the right ear the pulsing was louder.

_No, no, no, no!_ Icy fear was creeping up on her spine and her heart started beating faster; she could hear its throbbing in her right ear. _Oh Gods, please, don’t take away my senses!_

It wasn’t that she lost her hearing. _Not yet, anyway_. She shivered by this thought. It was just, it was... _damn it, what is this?!_ What was this annoying noise in her head baffling her hearing?! She dropped her shaking hands, closed her eyes and harked to the sounds surrounding her; she wanted to observe even the smallest clatter.

Faint rustling of dry leaves. The lone croak of a bird in the distance. Slide of metal; snow crunching. And the bloody buzzing.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Asked a low voice with a peculiar Danish accent. This wasn’t his snarky or smarty tone; it was deep and quiet. Concerned.

“Of course!” Sigrun opened her eyes and forced a smile on her face. Mikkel gave her an inquiring look. “How is my little warrior?” She asked and stared at the rags the Dane was holding. They were bloody.

“He will be fine in a few days; the cuts aren’t deep. But what about you?”

She ignored him. Without answering, she turned away and walked back to the tank – carefully taking in the sound of every squeak of the snow under her boots. _I can’t become deaf;_ _it’s impossible_ …

 

The Swede was curled up in the chair, looking miserable. The commotion must have woken up the scout; now the thin Finn was perching on the table and gazing at Emil’s heavily bandaged head. That uneasy frown on the little forest kid’s face made her feel even guiltier.

_I didn’t hear that troll coming. I didn’t hear it at all._

“Cheer up young viking, a few scars on your chin will make you more handsome!” She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. “You’ll look like a true warrior!”

Emil bit his lip and looked up at her. His eyes were red from tears. _True warrior?_ He was just a baby. _If those claws reached you lower by a hair, your beauty would be the least of our concern._ Sigrun shook her head. Never dwell on ‘what if’s; always plan ahead – this was what her father kept saying, and he was right.

“Next time we take our twiggy mage with us; he will sense danger in time.” She said this more to reassure herself, but it seemed to set Emil at ease as well.  He glanced at the Finn.

“Okay,” he whispered in a thin voice.

She put a hand on Blondie’s head. “You did well today.”

_No, he didn’t._ Still better than her, though.

 

She put down her coat. In the sleeping quarter it was dark and warm, so she stayed for a while to calm down. And to listen. Opening of the door, heavy steps, the other door, voices; Chubby and Freckles, talking. And the throbbing in her right ear. _Damn. Damn. Damn._

A big hand touched her arm. “What’s with you, Sigrun?”

_What’s with me?_ Oh Gods, she ached to tell him, to pour all her fears over him. She wanted to tell him how scared she was, that she was dreading what might come. She wanted to tell him how she trembled at the thought that her frailty might cause serious injuries – much worse than a few scratches. She wanted to ask him why this was happening to her. She wanted to tell him to put those big, stupid arms around her for a moment and to say everything would be fine.

“What’s with me? I’m starving!” she snapped. “Is the dinner ready yet?”

She couldn’t look at him. Instead, she stepped out to the light where the rest of the team were gathering around Emil. _These are just kids_. She couldn’t afford to be weak.

“So,” she grinned, “Who else is hungry?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Sigrun having problems with her hearing came up in the comments more than once and it seemed a rather terrible condition to have for a troll-hunter captain...
> 
> Thanks again to Kiraly for proofreading!


End file.
